The friendly local
by exp.DNA
Summary: Lilo gets bored of camping in hawaii so the whole gang camps out in Vermont. fixed some errors in text.
1. Vacation

**this is my first fan fiction ever so go easy on me when reviewing it...**  
  
Lilo can running out of the front door of her house yelling "Come on Stitch! We have to pack Jumba's ship so we can go camping!" Stitch came out the door and responded with a loud "Eh!" followed by Nani. "So why do we have to go to Vermont to go camping?" Nani asked Jumba. "Little girl said she was tired of camping under palm trees. Bring her to Vermont and she could get a different experience. Besides Gantu is still recovering from large booboo from 626" Stitch chuckled. "Do not be forgetting to park the Buggy and jeep in the cargo bay of ship. It would very strange for my ship to be landing in camping grounds."  
  
"What do you mean you can't walk?" Dr. Hamsterviel screamed over the video screen. "But sir..." "No, no, no, no, no, no buts...." Dr. Hamsterviel was cut off by 625 pressing the mute button. "You know G this is pretty pathetic." 625 said "Here you are with a broken knee and you're being told to still work?" Gantu looked away from Dr. Hamsterviel's still moving mouth and to 625. "You should be standing up for yourself." "You're right. I am the captain of the intergalactic federation" "Former" 625 coughed under his breath. Gantu frowned. "I'm sure you know what to tell him" 625 said as he hit the mute button. "...And another thing you blubbery fish face..." "I'm sorry Dr. Hamsterviel but I can't work. In fact I am going to take a vacation." With that Gantu ended the transmission. "Wow! I'm impressed G. A vacation? Say that's the first intelligent idea I've heard come out of your mouth!" Gantu frowned even more at 625. "Say G how about we go camping in Vermont" 625 handed a flyer to Gantu. "I heard that they have some very tasty cheese there." Gantu lowered the flyer from his face and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Nani's jeep pulled up to the ranger station right next to the dune buggy David drove. "I can't wait to experience camping out in the wilderness!" Pleakly said with joy. Nani walked over to the counter and began to talk to the ranger. "I wonder what there is to do here." Lilo asked. "We could probably go fishing or hiking." David said. Nani walked back over to the two vehicles and spoke. "All right the ranger says that our camping sight is number fifty-six close to the bathroom and playground." Nani got into her jeep and drove down the path with David following. Both vehicles passed the playground, the bathroom, a camping spot that was already occupied, and finally turned into there camping ground.  
Everyone got out of the vehicles and began to unpack the tents and other items Pleakly had brought. Being her least favorite part of the camping trip, Lilo decided to look around the camp with stitch. Lilo walked towards the playground but stopped when she noticed stitch wasn't next to her. "Stitch?" she turned around and saw him eyeballing a Volkswagen beetle. Not a new one but and old one like the one Stitch... "Stitch don't even think about hitting someone with that!" 


	2. Neighbors

Lilo grabbed Stitch's arm "come on!" Stitch pointed at the camp fire. Lilo looked up and took a double take. She saw Elvis. Or at least he looked like Elvis. He was sitting in a collapsible chair had the sideburns the black hair. He had everything Elvis had….Looking at his back at least. Lilo walked towards the campfire. The camper cocked his head "Hello?" Lilo froze. He turned his head around so he could see who was making noise and looked at Lilo. Lilo waved at him and said hi. The camper nodded his head. Lilo walked closer to him. Now that she could see his face he didn't look like Elvis. He had a goatee, hair that looked like it had not been combed, and shades that blocked anyone from seeing his eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you looked like Elvis?" He smiled. "Yeah, a few people have. What's your name?" "I'm Lilo and this is my dog Stitch." Stitch cocked his head to the left. "My name's Kyle." He held out his hand and shook hers. Kyle moved his head slightly to the left and then looked back at Lilo. "Don't move." he said. Kyle slowly reached down to his ankle and with drew a combat knife from a sheath. Stitch squinted his eyes and growled. Kyle slowly moved the knife towards Lilo. Lilo looked frightened and was about to scream when Kyle stabbed the ground. As he pulled the knife out of the ground. they saw what he had stabbed. There was a brown spider skewered by the tip of the blade. "You're not from around here are you?" Kyle asked looking at the spider. "No." Lilo answered. "That's okay" Kyle said "lesson one on camping out here. This is a brown recluse. Because of your size the poison might have killed you and most definitely have killed your dog. The venom would not kill you but what the venom does eventually would. If it had bitten me I would have lost feeling and use of whatever appendage it had bitten. But if it bit you, you would have been paralyzed." Lilo looked shocked. "It would have only bitten you if you had ticked it off though. I killed it just incase you were afraid of spiders" Kyle wiped the spider off of the blade with his shoe, ground it into the dirt and put his knife back.

"So where are you from Kyle?" Lilo asked. Kyle pointed to his car's license plate. "I'm From New Hampshire." Lilo looked at Kyle's hands He had gloves on his hands that had padding on the palm but there was nothing covering his fingers. "Why do you have those gloves?" Lilo asked. "You're full of questions aren't you?" Kyle laughed a little "I have them so I can grip on to things when I'm climbing and stuff. I don't have fingers on the gloves cause there are sometimes when you can't pick something up cause of the fingers on the gloves. Plus it's hard to play guitar when you have cloth on your fingers." Lilo looked around the campsite and noticed that there was only a tent. "Where's all of your camping gear?" "Right there" Kyle pointed to the tent. "What about a stove or bug spray or radio?" Kyle smiled "I go camping to get away from those things. I can use the campfire to heat any food that I want and I know how to get rid of the bugs without bug spray." Lilo looked back at Pleakly still unpacking his equipment. "Do you guys need help unpacking?" Kyle asked.

Lilo and Stitch walked back onto there campsite with Kyle following. "Lilo where have you been you were… Lilo! What have I told you about talking to strangers?" Nani yelled as she looked at Kyle with and ugly face. "But he looked like Elvis!" Nani rolled her eyes. "So… you guys need help unpacking?" Kyle asked. Nani raised an eyebrow. There was a period of silence. "Hi I'm Kyle. I'm your neighbor." Kyle held out his hand. Nani shook it. "My name is Nani nice to meet you." Kyle smiled. "Now can I help you unpack?" Nani nodded. Within a few hours everyone had finished unpacking the gear and set up camp.

Everyone sitting around the campfire began to ask Kyle questions. The usual questions came up. Things like "Where are your from? Are you in school?" were asked of Kyle. Sitting on a stump, Kyle explained he was from a town called Londonderry in New Hampshire and that he Graduated at the top of his class and was now going to college at New England College. Then Kyle began to ask the questions. "So where are you guys from? Lilo didn't tell me." "We're from the wonderful islands of Hawaii!" Pleakly yelled as he pealed a banana. Kyle's eyebrows darted up as he looked at Pleakly with surprise. "Wow! You guys sure are a long ways from home. Why go camping up here?" "I was tired of camping under palm trees so we decided to camp here hoping it would be different." Lilo said. Kyle looked down at the ground. "I wish I could do that." Again the conversation was dominated by silence. "So… Kyle…" Nani started. "What is there to do around here? You said that you had been going to these camping grounds for a long time." Kyle looked up and grinned a bit. "Yeah I've been going here for 13 years. You can go quarry diving, hike up to Hamilton falls, swimming, fishing, that's really it. We won't be able to do any of that today though. It's getting late you should go to sleep now. Oh and you might want to sleep under a lot of blankets. It get really cold" Every one got up and headed for there tents. Kyle stopped Pleakly and put his had on his shoulder. "You're gonna to wish you didn't eat that banana."


	3. Hot on the Trail

Stitch woke up. Kyle had been right. It was cold that night. Stitch looked over next to him and saw that Lilo was still asleep. He quietly unzipped the tent door and sat outside. The air was still cold. This environment was new to him. There were so many new things that he could see and smell. Different trees, different birds. Even the rivers sounded different here. Stitch heard the crackle of Kyle's campfire. He walked over and sat down next to the fire. It was warm and comforting. Stitch looked around. Kyle wasn't anywhere to be seen. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would leave a fire unattended. Then Stitch heard a splash of water that was different from the rivers normal sound. He walked over to the edge of the camp site and found himself at the bank of a river. He looked around. There was Kyle, 50 feet across the river standing looking into the river. Kyle darted his hand into the water and pulled out a fish. Stitch "Oooo"ed in curiosity. Kyle looked up, saw Stitch and smiled. Kyle put the fish in a bucket and began moving towards stitch. Kyle leapt from rock to rock across the river over to stitch. "Can you swim?" Stitch shook his head. "That's okay. Let's go cook some breakfast for your family." He rubbed stitches head and walked back to the campsite.  
Lilo woke up to two things. One was Pleakly screaming. He was babbling something about mosquitoes. But the second thing made her totally forget about Pleakly's complaining. It was the smell of something being cooked. Lilo walked out of the tent expecting to see Nani cooking but the smell wasn't coming from her campsite it was coming from Kyle's. "Lilo! Go wake up your family so we can eat. The food is almost ready."  
Everyone had woken up and finished their breakfast except Pleakly. He came out of his tent covered in bug bites moaning. "I told you that you would regret eating that banana. Mosquitoes are attracted to the potassium that the bananas put into your bloodstream. Here... put this on the bug bites." Pleakly looked at bottle. It said "afterbite". Pleakly covered his skin with the fluid and gave a sigh of relief. The itching had gone away... And was now replaced with burning! Pleakly ran around in circles screaming. Kyle fell over laughing. "Wah! What was in that!?" Kyle stood up still laughing and brushed the pine needles off of his plaid shirt. "Ammonia. It dries the venom out of the bite but as you now know it burns like heck." Kyle looked at everyone. "So...ya wanna do some hiking today?"  
  
"See Gantu. This isn't so bad.... You get to relax out in the woods, No experiments to catch and best of all no Hamsterviel telling you what to do." 625 sat down and began making sandwiches. "Your right 625! I think this will be the best vacation I've every had." 625 looks up from his whole wheat bread and sees Lilo and Stitch and the whole gang walk past their campsite. "Then I guess now would be a bad time to mention the little girl and abomination that you hate so very much."  
  
"So... Kyle how far is this Hampton Falls anyway?" Lilo asked. Kyle chuckled. "It's Hamilton Falls. It's only eight miles." "Eight miles!" Pleakly screamed. "Yeah only half of it is going up a steep mountain though. Don't worry. There are plenty of rest areas along the way and I'll tell you the history behind each of them." As the hike went on Kyle explained the different fish that lived in the rivers and lakes as well as tell some funny urban legends as they reached each rest stop. One urban legend was bout a train that would cross the river when traveling from New Hampshire to Vermont. One time as the train crossed the river an old man's dentures flew out the window. The whole train stopped and got out just so they could find the dentures. Lilo giggled at the thought of a person without any teeth. Another rest area was in front of three large boulders. Kyle explained that millions of years ago during an ice age the earth's surface was covered with glaciers. The glaciers would carry large rocks underneath them and carve the rivers and valleys and that the three boulders were and example of such rocks. Strangely though every time they came to a rest stop Kyle would look down the path were they had already been.  
Finally they came to where, according to Kyle, the trail would become much steeper. "We should stop here and eat. You'll need the energy." Pleakly handed out the last of the trail mix. "So... I wasn't really introduced to any of you except Lilo and her dog." Lilo put down her food and pointed towards Jumba and Pleakly. "This is my uncle Jumba and aunt Pleakly and over there is my sister Nani and her boyfriend David." "Lilo!" Nani smiled at Kyle and chuckled. "So Jumba are you a scientist?" "Yes. How did you know?" Kyle smiled. "Only two people have a pen or pencil in their shirt pockets, scientifically oriented people and dorks. I chose the first one because I didn't want to sound obnoxious. What kind of science do you specialize in?" Jumba looked over at stitch. "Genetics. I'm a genetic engineer." "Cool. I'm studding to be an engineer at my college." Kyle looked down the path again. "Well... If you guys are finished then I guess we can get started on the rest of the hike." Pleakly packed the remaining food up and everyone continued on the trail except for Kyle who still sat on the ground. "Kyle aren't you coming?" Lilo asked. "I'll catch-up I have to...uh... take a leak. Don't worry you won't get lost on the trail." Lilo shrugged her shoulders and walked down the trail. Kyle's eyes slowly scanned his surroundings. He was looking for something. Not a place to "take a leak" as he put it but something that was alive. Stitch walked back down and looked at Kyle. "I think we're being followed." He turned to stitch. "And by "we" I mean "you"." 


	4. The Plunge

Kyle and Stitch had finally caught up with the rest of the group. Again Kyle had been right. The trail became very steep. The hike wasn't really that long but Pleakly's complaining made the hike seem like it took forever. Soon the trail leveled out and they came to a sign. It said "Hamilton Falls". "Well... it's all down hill from here. Quite literally. All we have to do is go down these set of stairs." Kyle pointed to a set of stairs right next to the sign. Kyle started down the stairs. "It's probably not as nice as anything you'll find in Hawaii but it is pretty nice." As they reached the foot of the stairs they saw a huge waterfall streaming down a granite rock face. At the base of the water fall all of the water swilled into a basin and then formed a river that continued off into the distance. "It gets even cooler if you go to the top of the waterfall. You can jump into the basin. Follow me." Everyone followed Kyle to the upper parts of the falls and took a rest. Kyle sat down and leaned against a tree and pulled out his camera. "You're into photography two?" Lilo asked. "Yeah... I'm taking a photography course in college. My teacher wants me to take time lapse pictures." Lilo looked confused. "Taking pictures over time of the same thing." Kyle set up a small tri-pod and mounted the camera so that it could get a good view of the jumping platform and ladder.  
"So... anyone brave enough to jump first or do I have to show you that you can survive?" Everyone glanced at each other. Lilo stood up. "I'll go." "All right let me just make sure the water is deep enough." Kyle unzipped the legs off of his cargo pants making a pair of shorts and took his sunglasses off. His eyes were dark brown just like Lilo's. He then took his shirt off and started to climb down the ladder. Lilo watched Kyle go all the way down to the bottom of the ladder and stop. "What's wrong Kyle?" He looked up to Lilo. "I know from experience that the water in this basin is really, really, really cold." He was shivering even before he had plunged into the water. Kyle jumped into the water and disappeared. Ten seconds later Kyle came back up. "Yeah it's plenty deep. All you have to do is jump towards the middle." Kyle swam over to the ladder and climbed up. "You know... you don't have to jump if you don't want to." Lilo nodded. "When I was your age I wouldn't jump. I was afraid of heights. I still kind am." Lilo looked down at the water. It seemed like fifty feet to her. "On second though I think I won't jump."  
Kyle put his shirt and sunglasses back on and sat down by a tree. "It's quiet here." Nani said. "Yeah... a little too quiet" Kyle commented. Stitch walked to the edge of the jumping platform and looked down at the water. "What's with you? The entire trip up here you were looking at the trail like you were paranoid." Kyle cocked his head. "You hear that?" "No." "Sounds like..." A flash of green light sped across their faces and hit stitch right in the back knocking him off the edge. Everyone took cover. Nani and Lilo screamed. "...a trigger being pulled." Kyle ripped off his sunglasses and dove head first off of the jumping platform. Lilo peered over the edge and watched Kyle dive into the water. It seemed like it took forever for Kyle to climb up the ladder holding stitch under one arm. He dropped him to the ground and put two fingers to his neck. Stitch coughed out water and started gasping for air. "He'll be fine. Go back to the camp site." Lilo opened her mouth to say something. "Don't argue! Head back to the campsite!" Kyle got up and ran off into the woods. Lilo looked at Nani with a worried face. "We have to help him Nani. He doesn't know what he's dealing with!" "I don't care Lilo. Were going back to the campsite just like he said." Everyone came out of hiding and packed up everything they had brought and headed down the trail. Lilo looked back at the woods. "I hope he's okay." 


	5. Survival

Kyle scanned the area. He had been tracking whoever it was for an hour. He looked down at the ground. He saw a set of tracks. They were round with four toes. He had never seen a set of tracks like these before. He looked at the tracks closer. There was a small amount of moisture on the dirt as well as a fresh sent of whatever creature made them. He looked around the area searching for something out of the ordinary. Five feet from the tracks he found something. It looked like a squirt gun. When he picked it up though he knew that it wasn't a squirt gun. It was much too heavy to be made of plastic. It was also perfectly balanced. It was mainly colored yellow with a red grip and what looked to be a cooling coil of some sort of the top that was also colored red. Kyle held it up and took a bead on a nearby tree. The grip barely fin into his had he had to put his pointer finger along the side of the gun and use his middle finger to pull the trigger. The thing he was hunting had opposable thumbs and very small hands. He squeezed his middle finger against the trigger. A beam of green light spewed from the barrel. It burned a hole the size of his fist into the tree. He was amazed. He had never seen a weapon that could do so much damage without causing any kickback.  
He heard a sound. He turned his head in the direction. It was a twig breaking. It had a dry sound meaning the twig was dead. All of the surrounding trees had leaves on them so that meant that the trees were alive. The sound came from the ground. He scanned the ground. Some tree branches were still swaying in the air. Whatever it was it had just left. He looked off into the distance. There it was! It ran behind a rock. Kyle put the gun into one of his pockets and slowly walked towards the rock. His feet made no sound stepping on the pine needles and other debris. And he neared the rock he could hear the panicked breathing of the creature on the other side. He climbed up on top of the rock and looked down at the creature. It was yellow, very short, and had large black eyes. It was looking franticly for Kyle but had failed to look above him. Kyle slowly withdrew the weapon. He jumped over the creature and landed in front of it with the weapon pointed directly at it. "Don't move!" It was scared. He could tell. "Come here." It hesitated. Kyle moved the gun closer to its head. It cringed at the weapon and moved towards Kyle. Kyle grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and brought the hand holding the gun quickly down to where its neck and shoulder met. It fell limp. Kyle placed the weapon back in his pocket and slung the creature of his shoulder. Kyle looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. He headed back for the jumping platform. Everyone had left just as he had told them. "Good. Now let's see if I can get back to my camps site without getting lost in the dark."  
  
Lilo sat in front of the campfire with her chin resting in her hands. Nani knelt down next to her. "Lilo you should be asleep. Go to bed." Lilo looked at Nani. "I can't sleep." Nani put her hand on Lilo's shoulder. "I'm sure Kyle will be fine." Jumba walked near the camp fire. "Actually he has probably been shot by same blaster or broken neck on terrain." Nani gave Jumba a face that said "You're not helping!" Lilo slowly got up and walked into the tent. Lilo laid down next to stitch who was already asleep. Lilo hated thinking about people dying, especially people who didn't deserve it. Whenever she thought about that she couldn't help think about her parents. Lilo put her arm around stitch and began to cry. Stitch woke up and looked over at Lilo. "He'll be okay." He said reassuringly. Stitch kept thinking to himself "There's something about him that makes me sure of it." 


	6. Packing Up

**sorry I haven't been updating..... A lot of stuff has been going on at my college... if you want to write more reviews and the FanFiction website is giving you a hard time just e-mail me at NHSKINNY@aol.com**  
  
Kyle ran out of the trees and finally got back onto the trail. He had taken many shortcuts to shorten his walking or rather running distance. Kyle looked back at the creature. It hadn't woken yet. Kyle plopped the creature on its back and caught his breath. He put his hands on his knees and felt a warm fluid. He brought his had close to his face. It was blood. He looked down at his legs. They were glistening in the moon light. Kyle took off his shirt and ripped it in two. He wiped the blood off of his legs and tried to see how bad the cuts were. Most of them were on his knees. It was nothing to worry about. He probably got them from running through the woods. "I hate it when that happens." He said to him self quietly. He looked down the trail. He could barely make out the shape of the playground. "Wow! That really was a shortcut." Kyle picked up his unconscious victim and walked to his camp.  
Kyle laid his deadweight on the ground near the fire pit. He looked around for something to tie it up with. He walked over to Lilo's campsite and searched the trees. Pleakly had left some clothes line tied around them. Kyle pulled out his combat knife and cut the close line down and tied up the creature. Kyle quickly built a fire and sat down to tend to his cuts. The half of the shirt that he has put on earlier was now soaked in his blood. He removed it and replaced it with the other half of his shirt. Kyle sat back and stared at the creature. It moved. "Well I guess I get some answers now..."  
  
Stitch got out of the tent, stretched, and blinked his eyes a few times and finally smiled. "Lilo!" Lilo stumbled out of the tent "What?" "Eh!" Stitch pointed over at Kyle's campsite. "Kyle's back!" Lilo ran over to him and hugged him. She looked up at his face. He was staring blankly into the fire. "What's wrong Kyle?" Kyle turned his head and faced Lilo. "You lied to me." Lilo looked confused. Kyle pointed at stitch. "Your dog is not a dog. When I saved him from drowning I felt an extra pair of shoulder blades. Dogs don't have four arms." Lilo looked towards the ground "I'm sorry Kyle." Kyle's frown melted into a smile. "I forgive you." Lilo looked up. "I guess I should tell you everything then." "Nope. I already know that stitch is number 626 and that there are at least 625 other genetic experiments in existence." Lilo and stitch's jaws dropped. "Who told you?!" Kyle got up, reached into his tent and pulled out... "625!" "Yeah this was the guy who shot at you Stitch. He says some big guy with a broken knee told him to do you in. I caught him and took his weapon." Kyle placed 625 on the ground and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth. "Oww!" "He wouldn't stop talking so I shut him up. He did tell me about your experiment hunting though. I'm sure he has something to say to you as well." 625 looked around nervously. "Ahh.... I'm.... sorry... for shooting you." Lilo looked at him with a scowl on her face. "Why should we forgive you!?" "Because..." Kyle interrupted. "...everyone deserves forgiveness... no matter what they did. Even if they shoot at you." Lilo looked at 625. He looked afraid. She took a deep breath. "I forgive you." Kyle got up. "Good enough for me!" He walked over to 625 and untied him. 625 darted off into the woods.  
  
By the end of the day everyone had packed up all of the camping equipment. After running into 625 Nani figured it was best that they leave. Everyone got into either Nani's jeep or the dune buggy. Everyone except Lilo. "Hold on... I have to do something first." Lilo walked over to Kyle's campsite. Kyle was sitting in front of a dying fire staring at the embers. "Hey Kyle? Were leaving now. I just wanted to say good bye." Kyle looked up at Lilo. "All right. Well, bye." Lilo stood there and paused. 'You know Kyle. You were pretty good at catching 625. And it looked like you enjoyed chasing him." Kyle smiled. "Maybe you could come to my place and help find a few experiments?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah... Maybe... sure." Lilo got into the dune buggy and left. 


End file.
